La saint valentin de Tony
by marine-eyes-only
Summary: De l'amour, de l'audace, de la découverte de soi, de la peur aussi, peur pour celui qu'on aime. ATTENTION SLASH


Tony, assis devant son ordinateur réfléchissait : _**Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin et je suis encore seul… La seule personne que j'aime m'est inaccessible.**_

Il se leva, et s'approcha des fenêtres closes des bureaux du NCIS. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'agitation de la ville. _**Oui, il m'est inaccessible. Il ne me regardera jamais, du moins, pas comme moi je le regarde. **_Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Pourquoi était-on si triste quand on était seul ? A quoi l'amour servait-il sinon à nous faire souffrir ? _**Il ne faut pas que je pleure, pas ici, pas comme ça. Il faut que je sois fort, je suis Tony Dinozzo, le blagueur toujours de bonne humeur. Hélas… Anthony Dinozzo, lui, aimerait bien laisser aller son cœur et évacuer toute cette souffrance qui l'oppresse.**_

Une larme s'échappa de sa prison d'émeraude et roula sur la douce peau de l'italien. Ses consoeurs ne la suivirent pas, Tony parvenant à les retenir. _**Pourquoi la solitude fait-elle aussi mal ? Jamais je n'ai ressenti telle douleur auparavant…**_

Gibbs descendait du bureau de la directrice Sheppard. _**Il faut que je trouve Tony, il me faut son rapport. **_Il tourna la tête en direction du bureau de son agent, mais fut surpris de ne pas le voir. Enfin, il trouva le jeune homme. Tony ne lui faisait pas face, mais Jethro compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait être ailleurs, le regard perdu sur les rues de Washington, le front contre la vitre. _**Je n'aime pas quand il adopte cette posture. Cela veut dire qu'il va mal… A force de le regarder, j'ai appris le langage de son corps. Je suis inquiet, je ne supporte pas de savoir que mon bel italien ne va pas bien. Mon bel italien ? D'où est-ce que je l'appelle comme ça maintenant ? **_Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'aîné, mais s'effaça bien vite. Il commença d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire :

Tony ?

Hum ? répondit simplement l'intéressé.

Regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Tony se retourna lentement.

Où est ton ra… Jethro ne pu terminer sa phrase saisie par l'expression triste de son agent.

_**Mais il pleure ! Je hais quand il est triste, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Comment peut-on créer un être aussi parfait ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire combien je l'aime, le protéger… Mais jamais je ne pourrais… Tony, ce beau Tony est 100 hétéro. Il me l'a bien prouvé plusieurs fois en draguant nos suspects féminins ou tout simplement en se ventant de ses prouesses. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être à la place d'une de ces filles… **_Il se claqua mentalement. _**Cela ne vas pas de penser à de telles choses alors que celui pour lequel tu brûles de désir pleure devant tes yeux !**_

Finalement, oubliant le rapport de Dinozzo, Gibbs continua :

Tony suis-moi.

Mais Boss…

Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent, j'ai dis suis-moi.

Tony finit par capituler, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs le mit en route, puis le stoppa.

_**Oh non…**_pensa Dinozzo. _**Je vais avoir droit à l'interrogatoire, je le sens**_.

Tony, jusqu'alors yeux au sol, releva la tête. Il regarda son patron, et se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux. _**Dieu n'a pas fait d'aliments bleus, il a réservé cette couleur pour le firmament et les yeux de certains hommes… **_Combien de temps restèrent-ils comme ça ? L'italien n'aurait su le dire. Quand il était avec Gibbs, toute valeur temporelle disparaissait. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que dans la tête de l'agent senior, il se passait exactement la même chose. Enfin, ce fut Gibbs qui parla le premier :

Tony, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Rien Boss… soupira le plus jeune. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. Au fait, pour mon rapport, je l'ai déposé sur ton bureau il y a deux heures.

Tony ! Je n'en ai rien à faire du rapport ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! s'écria nerveusement Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_**Il s'inquiète pour moi… Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété pour moi avant lui.**_

Ecoute Gibbs, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. T'en fais pas, ça passera.

Tony…soupira Gibbs exaspéré. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Rien ne sortira d'ici.

Non je suis désolé Boss, mais là c'est vraiment trop personnel.

_**Comment faire pour qu'il comprenne ? J'aimerais tant lui dire, mais j'en suis incapable…**_pensait l'italien. _**Je sais, j'ai trouvé**_.

Gibbs, je te promets que tu le sauras, mais là, comme ça, maintenant, je ne peux pas.

Tu me le jures Tony ?

Oui, parole de scout

Bon, dans ce cas là, je te libère.

Le patron enclencha l'ascenseur, qui se remit en marche. Ils descendirent à la morgue, Tony prétextant devoir parler avec Ducky d'une récente affaire. En réalité, il voulait fuir Gibbs au plus vite, car il avait un peu de mal à maîtriser ses émotions en présence de l'agent senior.

Dans l'ascenseur :

Gibbs était perdu dans ses pensées. _**Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre Tony dans cet état ? Lui qui habituellement se montre si fort…**_

Puis, l'œil de l'agent fut attiré par un objet parterre. _**Un portefeuille... Sûrement celui de Tony.**_ Gibbs se pencha pour le récupérer et par prévention, l'ouvrit. Il ne contenait pas grand-chose., il y avait dix dollars, des papiers d'identités (ceux d'Anthony Dinozzo) et des photos. Jethro s'attarda sur celles-ci. Il y en avait quatre : trois représentants Tony et une de… _**De moi ??!! Tony a une photo de moi ?!**_ Gibbs se sentit soudain heureux et perplexe. _**Et si nos sentiments étaient réciproques ? Et si c'était à cause de cet amour qu'il était triste ? Mais j'y pense ! Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin ! Il faut absolument que j'en aie le cœur net. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque de baisser dans son estime, mais je dois savoir.**_

A la morgue :

_**Ouf, Ducky est absent. Au moins, personne n'aura l'idée de venir m'embêter ici.**_ Les pensées de Tony se remirent à divaguer en direction de Gibbs. _**J'espère que le coup du portefeuille a marché. **__**Comment vas-tu réagir ? Vas-tu me repousser ? Je préfère encore que tu me vires**__** plutôt que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Ahhh Gibbs, si tu savais comme je te hais de me faire souffrir comme ça mais je t'aime aussi au point de pouvoir tout te pardonner… Si tu savais comme j'ai du me « battre » avec Abby pour obtenir cette photo qui est dans mon portefeuille… C'était quand tu étais parti pour le Mexique. J'étais désespéré, nous l'étions tous. J'avais besoin de ta présence rassurante, que tu me dises ce que je dois faire. Même tes claques derrière la tête me manquaient. Et Abby, cette pauvre Abbygaïl, le labo était rempli de photos de toi. Je passais énormément de temps au labo, j'avais besoin de voir ces photos représentant l'homme dont je rêvais. Quand j'ai demandé à notre laborantine de m'imprimer une de tes photos en format photo d'identité, elle s'est mise à me harceler de questions. Et puis, finalement elle a deviné. Elle ferait un excellent agent de terrain. Je ne pouvais plus nier, c'était trop flagrant. J'aimerais tellement que tu saches tout cela.**_

Pendant ce temps là, dans l'open space :

L'ascenseur sonna. Gibbs en sortit, toujours perplexe de sa trouvaille dans le portefeuille de Dinozzo. Il s'apprêtait à demander à ses agents où ils en étaient de leurs rapports, quand Ziva prit la parole :

Gibbs ! On a une nouvelle piste sur La Grenouille. Selon un informateur russe, il serait en train de conclure une affaire avec l'Iran. Il s'agit d'un achat d'armes biologiques.

Bien, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous mettre au boulot ?

Heu… Juste une dernière chose patron, continua l'israélienne, où est Tony ? La directrice veut lui parler.

Tony ? s'étonna Gibbs. Il est à la morgue, il a dit qu'il voulait parler avec Ducky d'une récente affaire.

C'est impossible, Ducky est parti depuis plus d'une heure et demie, c'est même Dinozzo qui lui a dit au revoir en dernier.

Gibbs se posait des questions, mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Pourquoi Tony agissait-il si étrangement en ce moment ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, il en était certain. Il continua néanmoins :

Ziva, McGee, trouvez moi Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? va avoir lieux la livraison des armes. Et je veux tout ça pour hier !

Mais, pour Tony… tenta Tim.

Je m'en occupe.

Gibbs jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses agents et reprit l'ascenseur en direction de la morgue. Quelques instants plus tard, il y était. Il s'arrêta cependant devant les portes vitrées. Tony était là, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. Jethro détailla son agent : ses cheveux châtains étaient légèrement ébouriffés, son pull s'adaptait à ses formes à la perfection et faisait ressortir son torse musclé sur lequel l'aîné s'arrêta longuement quand sans prévenir, Tony tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son supérieur. Il s'y perdit, ne pouvant s'en détacher, prit dans cet océan d'azur.

_**Gibbs…Tu es revenu…**_

Comme si il avait entendu ce qu'avait pensé Tony, Gibbs franchit les portes de verre, et s'approcha de son agent, sans jamais détacher son regard du sien. Tony se releva à l'approche de celui qu'il désirait plus que tout. _**Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire…jamais…**_

La panique due à la proximité de son boss, commençait à envahir Tony.

Ecoute boss, je te promets que ça va aller mieux, c'est juste que…

Gibbs posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son agent.

- Chut, ne dis rien Tony.

Un frisson intense causé par ce contact inattendu parcourut l'échine de l'italien. _**Je lui fais tant d'effet que ça ?**_ Se demanda Jethro.

Tony, je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras, mais je dois en être sûr…

Sans laisser à son agent le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Gibbs le poussa doucement contre le mur, lui enserra la taille de ses bras puissants et captura ses lèvres avec douceur mais n'alla pas plus loin, ne voulant pas brusquer Tony. _**Ce n'est pas possible ? Je dois être en plein rêve ?! Gibbs qui m'embrasse ?! Peu importe qui est là-haut mais per favore, faites que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais…**_

Dinozzo, heureux comme jamais, voulut remercier Gibbs d'avoir débloqué la situation qu'il pensait dans une impasse. Il décolla son dos du mur, se redressa sans quitter les lèvres de son patron ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, et inversa les positions. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gibbs qui se retrouva dos au mur, Tony pouvant parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Et il comptait bien en profiter de cette situation aussi nouvelle qu'inattendue. C'est alors avec délectation qu'il prit pleine possession de ces lèvres au goût si particulier de café. Ces lèvres dont il avait tant rêvé et qui s'offrirent dans un baiser langoureux. **_J'ai enfin ma réponse_**, pensa Jethro en remontant lentement ses mains vers les cheveux soyeux de Tony. L'Italien plaqua un peu plus son corps contre celui de Gibbs qui frémit à ce contact sensuel. Il approfondit le baiser en allant chercher la langue de son partenaire pour l'entraîner dans un balai magistral. Jethro ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Tony se glisser sous sa chemise. Le jeune homme hésita et se détacha des lèvres de son boss pour l'interroger du regard attendant son approbation. Ses yeux étincelants d'envie rencontrèrent alors ceux brûlants de désir de Gibbs. L'ex-marine posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Tony, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait plus ignorer leur envie. A ce signal, l'italien commença à déboutonner le premier bouton de la chemise de son patron, tout en s'attaquant à son cou, qu'il parcouru de baisers sensuels. La main de Gibbs passa dans les cheveux soyeux de Tony pour confirmer son plaisir. Les mains du jeune italien se firent plus exploratrices. Leurs corps tremblaient maintenant d'émotion contenue devant l'inconnu.

Abby était descendue chercher des échantillons à analyser. Elle pénétra dans la morgue. Quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits. La gothique resta interdite devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Sa joie pour les deux hommes explosa littéralement. Elle se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens.

Enfin ça y'est ! Cela devait arriver depuis si longtemps ! C'était écrit. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! C'est génial ! C'est génial !

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'Abby s'empara de l'échantillon déposé près des scalpels en lançant :

Je ne suis pas là, je n'ai rien vu !

C'est à ce moment là que Tony jugea bon d'user de son humour légendaire pour détendre Gibbs qui l'interrogeait d'un regard inquiet. L'italien s'adressa à la jeune femme :

C'est ça Abby, fais moi croire que t'as rien vu. Je te signale que tu m'as coupé dans mon élan, lui répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

A ce moment, Gibbs colla une claque derrière la tête de son agent.

Non mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles, mon cœur ?

Abby, montée sur ressors ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- « Mon cœur », c'est trop mignon ! Oh Gibbs, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour vous… Et Tony, pour ta gouverne, je t'ai peut-être coupée dans ton élan, mais je n'ai pas coupé ton envie. Ton pantalon m'a l'air un peu serré tout à coup !

Gibbs se passa la main dans les cheveux. _**Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Décidemment, je**_ _**ne les changerais jamais…**_

La jeune femme tourna les talons, et s'apprêta à repartir, quand Tony l'interpella de nouveau :

Hé Abby !

Oui ? demanda-t-elle en pivotant pour faire face au jeune homme.

Une dernière chose. T'as gagné les vingt dollars.

C'est vrai ? Au fond de moi, j'en étais sûre.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que la gothique partit rejoindre son labo. Gibbs et Tony étaient toujours enlacés, le cœur palpitant, les mains moites et très à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons. Ils se dévoraient amoureusement des yeux. Mais, une question brûlait les lèvres de l'ex-marine.

Tony ?

Qu'y a-t-il Jay ?

Gibbs sourit. _**Jay… j'aime ce surnom…**_

C'est quoi cette histoire de vingt dollars ?

Qu'est-ce que je risque si je ne dis rien ? provoqua l'italien voulant tenter un peu plus son patron.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Jethro, énigmatique. Non, je suis sérieux Tony.

C'est alors que Dinozzo raconta à celui qu'il aimait tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Ses peines et ses désillusions, sa solitude et son désespoir. Il lui expliqua qu'il était allé voir Abby, et qu'elle avait réussi à le faire parler. Elle lui avait même dit que Gibbs ressentait quelque chose pour lui et que c'est certainement le patron qui ferait le premier pas. Il rajouta qu'il ne l'avait pas cru car il le pensait 100 hétérosexuel. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Abby en était venu à parier sur l'audace de Jethro.

Voila, continua-t-il. Je pensais n'avoir aucune chance avec toi, c'est pour cela que j'ai parié avec Abby.

Et Abby a vu juste mio amore. Elle me connaît bien.

D'où tu parles italien maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme.

Ahah j'aime te surprendre, répliqua Jethro.

Jay, je vais faire quelque chose, mais promets-moi de ne pas le prendre mal.

C'est promis Tony.

Tony avança ça main, et colla une petite claque sur la tête de son patron.

Je déteste qu'on me surprenne Boss ! plaisanta le jeune homme.

Aïe ! Tony !

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Quand ils se furent calmés, l'italien murmura :

Si j'avais su qu'un jour, j'entendrais ce si beau rire…

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Gibbs.

Heu rien… bafouilla Tony en rougissant.

Jethro avait très bien entendu ce que Tony avait dit, mais il feignit le contraire.

Arrêtes de bafouiller, ou tu vas te transformer en roi des elfes. Par contre, tu es très sexy quand tu rougis.

Tony, ne sachant que répondre, déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'ex-marine, puis lissa sa chemise qui s'était froissée après leur première approche. Quand soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

Hey Jay, commença Tony, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui m'appartient ?

C'est-à-dire ? demanda Gibbs.

Tu sais, ce machin rectangulaire en cuir, ce truc qu'on nomme portefeuille.

Un demi sourire prit possession des lèvres de Jethro. _**Toujours le mot pour faire rire Tony…**_ Il lui tendit son portefeuille, mais se ravisa, se retourna et prit une des photos de son agent, qu'il mit dans sa poche.

Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Jay ? demanda Tony.

Rien, je vérifiais juste qu'il ne manquait rien dans ce machin rectangulaire en cuir, plaisanta Gibbs. Tiens, je te le rends.

Tony tendit la main pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait quand Jethro, d'un, geste habile le claqua derrière la tête.

Aie, mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? se plaignit l'italien.

C'est pour le coup du portefeuille. Et puis on est à égalité maintenant, je déteste rester sur une défaite.

Tony attrapa son patron par le col, et se colla à lui, pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ta fierté te perdra Jay…

Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur, Gibbs se ressaisi :

Tony, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête. Il faudrait remonter, la directrice voulait te voir.

Vas-y, passe devant, je te suis.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la morgue, et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'open-space, les regards de Ziva et Tim se tournèrent dans leur direction. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à demander à Gibbs ce qui l'avait retenu tant de temps avec Dinozzo mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche quand le patron lui adressa ce regard qui incitait à se taire, ce regard dont lui seul avait le secret.

Officier David, gronda Gibbs, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me fixer bêtement ?

Heu… si patron, il faut que je téléphone à…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, coupa Gibbs. Au boulot !

Bien patron.

Gibbs monta au MTAC d'un pas pressé, sans adresser le moindre regard à Anthony Dinozzo. A croire que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Puis, l'italien se tourna vers Ziva, qui paraissait contrariée d'avoir été rembarrée par le Boss.

Alors, humeur maussade Officier David, railla Tony.

Ah Ah, t'es vraiment très drôle Dinozzo. Dis, pourquoi vous…

Désolé je n'au pas le temps, coupa Tony sachant très bien ce que l'israélienne allait lui demander. La directrice m'attend.

Mais Tony…

C'était trop tard, le jeune agent avait déjà filé. Quand il arriva devant le bureau de Jen Sheppard, il salua Cynthia, sans lui laisser le temps de prévenir la directrice, frappa et entra.

Dinozzo ! Avec une telle entré, je m'attendais à voir apparaître Gibbs.

Tony sourit.

Vous vouliez me voir Madame ?

Effectivement. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Je vous écoute.

En fait Tony, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service.

Quel genre de service ? demanda le jeune homme.

Je voudrais que vous fassiez une mission d'infiltration pour moi. Il s'agit d'infiltrer un groupe d'un réseau terroriste iranien basé à Washington DC. J'ai, selon des sources fiables, entendu dire qu'ils faisaient du trafique d'armes biologiques et que La Grenouille leur offrait une belle somme pour la bacille de l'Anthrax. C'est une mission à hauts risques. Tony, vous êtes mon meilleur agent et le plus fiable d'entre tous. Je compte sur vous. J'ai besoin de savoir où et quand va avoir lieu l'échange entre les iraniens et La Grenouille. Après, nous n'aurons plus qu'à les cueillir sur place.

Bien Madame, mais quand dois-je débuter l'infiltration ?

Après demain. Juste le temps de régler certaines choses concernant votre fausse identité. La Grenouille est très malin, il ne laissera rien passer.

Tony et la directrice discutèrent encore pendant plus d'une heure sur les détails de la mission. Dinozzo s'apprêtait à sortir quand la directrice Sheppard le rappela :

Tony, une dernière chose.

Oui, qu'y a t'il ?

Evitez d'en parler à Gibbs.

Il préféra ne pas répondre, et quitta le bureau. _**Ne pas en parler à Gibbs ! Il va me harceler de questions. Quelle galère !**_ Tony descendit et rejoignit son bureau. Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 20h30. _**Tiens, ils sont déjà tous partit. **__**Bizarre…**_ En fait, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela d'être seul au bureau. _**Je vais rester encore un peu. **_Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à haute voix :

Comment je vais faire ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui en parler, je ne veux pas lui mentir, je ne veux plus. J'ai déjà caché tellement de choses. Et puis si je lui dis, je suis certain qu'il ira trouver la directrice, et ça risque de faire des étincelles. Non, finalement je crois que je ne vais rien dire… Se taire…comme toujours… être forcé au secret… ne rien pouvoir dire…même aux gens qu'on aime… jouer avec les masques… je suis devenu expert dans ce jeu… Se taire et se cacher derrière un masque qui ne nous ressemble pas, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime… oui…une habitude…

Dinozzo frappa rageusement du poing sur son bureau.

J'en ai marre !

Il se leva de sa chaise, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il aimait regarder dehors, cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Quand soudain, des bras doux mais puissants enserrèrent sa taille. Ce contact inattendu le fit sursauter.

G…Gibbs ? Depuis combien de…

Tony, je suis désolé, coupa l'agent senior, je ne voulais pas, mais je t'ai entendu parler et…

Un long soupir se fit entendre.

Ce n'est pas grave Boss… de toute façon au point où j'en suis maintenant…

Gibbs déposa quelques baisers dans la nuque de son agent, toujours dos à lui.

Ecoute Tony. Tout ce que tu as dis m'as énormément touché, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Pour l'instant, je ne te poserais aucune question… Mais saches que je serais toujours là pour toi, dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs. Donc si tu veux parler, quoi que tu ais à dire, je t'écouterais, même si cela peut être difficile. Parce-que… parce-que je… je … je t'aime Tony.

L'italien se retourna pour faire face à l'aîné et fut saisi par ses yeux devenus brillants. Jamais il n'avait vu son patron perdre ses moyens.

Jay… ne retient pas ces larmes qui inondent tes si jolis yeux. N'ai pas honte de tes sentiments… Tu sais, tu peux pleurer, tu es un être humain après tout… Enfin, je crois.

Pour réponse, il reçut un claque derrière la tête.

Aïeuuuuuuuuuuu ! Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et sur cette phrase, il captura les lèvres de l'ex-marine. Il sentait maintenant les larmes de Jethro couler le long de leurs deux visages. _**Oui Boss, moi aussi je t'aime… En ce qui concerne la directrice, tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais pour le reste, si je ne te dis rien, c'est pour te préserver, il te tuerait sinon. Je veux te protéger, tu es ma seule raison de vivre, si jamais je venais à te perdre, je n'y survivrais pas. Et puis c'est du passé, ça n'a pas à venir agir sur mon présent… **_

Je suis désolé, lâcha Gibbs, je n'aurais pas du pleurer, pas là, pas devant toi.

Hey… Jay… Tu sais, un jour, un vieux sage m'a dit : « Ne t'excuse pas Dinozzo, c'est un signe de faiblesse », répondit l'italien.

Jethro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son agent. Il caressa amoureusement sa douce chevelure.

Allez mon cœur, je t'invite au restaurant.

Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ? demanda le jeune homme, excité comme un gamin.

En notre honneur Tony, et puis c'est la Saint-Valentin je te rappelle.

Une heure plus tard, dans un restaurant chic, quelque part à Washington DC 

Que prenez-vous ? interrogea le serveur.

Pour moi ce sera du saumon, accompagné de riz, commanda Jethro.

Et pour moi ce sera des Spaghettis bolognaise, choisit Dinozzo…

Une fois le serveur partit, ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, plus particulièrement d'eux et de leur avenir. L'italien buvait les paroles de l'ex marine. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

Jay, merci.

Merci pour quoi Tony ?

De me faire vivre les plus beaux instants de ma vie. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que ça arrive…

Ah oui ? Et depuis combien de temps ? demanda Gibbs curieux.

Depuis la première seconde où je t'ai croisé Gibbs.

Ah si j'avais su, on n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps. Moi aussi Tony, je t'aime, et ce depuis le premier instant.

Dans l'air, flottait un doux parfum de romantisme. Une lueur nouvelle était née dans les yeux des deux hommes. La main de Jethro était légèrement avancée sur la table, mais ne sachant pas si Tony était prêt à s'afficher en public, il n'amorça aucun geste. Le jeune homme ayant parfaitement compris ce qui l'aîné voulait, déposa sa main sur la sienne, et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Ils se regardèrent, longtemps, très longtemps, ne détachant leur regard l'un de l'autre à aucun moment. Quand le serveur arriva avec les plats, il s'arrêta un moment, peu habitué à voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Dinozzo, ayant remarqué la réaction de l'employé, s'adressa à lui d'un air mécontent :

Cela vous pose t'il un problème Monsieur ?

Heu… heu… non, bien sûr. Je suis moi-même… enfin bref, vous m'avez compris. C'est juste que je me disais que mon compagnon n'avait jamais eu de tels gestes de tendresse en publique. En fait, il n'est pas très expressif.

Tony, voulant impressionner Gibbs rajouta :

Laissez moi vous donner un conseil jeune homme. Vous avez quoi ? Je dirais tout au plus vingt-cinq ans.

Pour être exact, j'ai vingt-et-un ans Monsieur.

Bien. Vous êtes jeunes, alors profitez-en. Sachez être entreprenant, et je suis certain que votre compagnon le sera plus avec vous. Apprenez à outrepasser les mauvais regards et les préjugés et si vous assumez ce que vous êtes, alors montrez-le. Croyez-moi.

Je vous remercie Monsieur.

Le jeune serveur déposa les plats et s'en alla prendre les commandes des clients de la table voisine. Gibbs était bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tony, tu m'as bluffé.

Ah bon ? demanda innocemment l'intéressé conscient de l'effet que son petit discours avait eu.

Oui, nous sommes ensemble depuis à peine quelques heures et tu parles comme quelqu'un d'expérience. Tu as déjà eu quelqu'un avant moi ?

Non Jay, je peux t'assurer que tu es le premier.

Il en va de même pour moi, alors comment cela se fait-il que…

Je ne sais pas moi, c'est peut-être toi qui me rend comme ça, ajouta l'italien le regard pétillant.

_**Wahou ! C'est à peine le début du repas, et je suis déjà tout fiévreux**_, pensa Tony. _**Du calme, respire, **_se dit-il.

Les deux hommes mangèrent de bon cœur, se dévorant des yeux. Sans le savoir, chacun d'eux pensait à la même chose. Qu'allait-il se passer après le restaurant ?

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils commandèrent une coupe de glace qu'ils mangèrent à deux, croisant leurs cuillers, comme deux adolescents en train de flirter.

Quand Gibbs regarda sa montre, celle-ci indiquait 23h30.

On devrait rentrer Tony.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais Jethro pu percevoir une note de déception dans son regard.

Tony… heu… comment te dire ça sans paraître trop indécent ? Accepterais-tu de passer la nuit chez moi ?

Avec le plus grand plaisir ! répondit Dinozzo tout sourire.

_**Comment ne pas résister à un tel sourire ? Il est si craquant. Oh Tony par pitié, arrête, je sens que je suis en train de fondre…**_

Gibbs régla l'addition. Quand ils sortirent de l'établissement, Tony glissa une de ses mains dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Gibbs, et lui murmura :

Dépêchons nous de rentrer, j'ai une irrésistible envie de toi Jay.

Jethro adressa à Tony son plus beau sourire et d'un regard entendu s'empara de ses lèvres. L'italien répondit à ce baiser avec une telle ardeur, qu'il s'étonna lui-même. _**Tony !!! Oh Tony… mon Tony, comme je t'aime…**_

Quand ils rompirent l'étreinte, à bout de souffle, Gibbs, enivré par cet élan amoureux, sortit les clefs de la voiture de sa poche. Tony, avec un regard malicieux les lui prit.

Non Jay, ce soir je suis ton chevalier servant, j'accéderais au moindre de tes désirs.

Ah oui Tony ? demanda Jethro, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Oui mio amore, à tes ordres.

Sur cette phrase, l'italien ouvrit la porte à l'aîné, qui prit place dans la magnifique berline noire. Puis, il s'assit lui-même à la place du conducteur. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à Gibbs, mais il connaissait la route pour aller chez lui par cœur.

Tony ? L'interrogea l'ex marine. Tu devrais mettre le GPS, je ne suis pas très doué pour indiquer le chemin.

Ne t'en fais pas Gibbs, qui te dit que ton chevalier servant a besoin d'un GPS ?

Bon, dans ce cas, je te fais confiance.

Mais j'espère bien.

En moins d'un quart d'heure ils étaient arrivés. Tous deux descendirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans la maison de Jethro. Tony y était déjà venu, une seule fois. C'était après la mort de Kate, Gibbs les avait tous invités. Il fit signe à Tony de se mettre à l'aise. L'italien déposa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, quand l'aîné s'adressa à lui :

Tu prends la chambre d'ami Tony ?

Voyant la mine déconfite de son amant, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

Du calme, je plaisantais mon cœur. Monte, fais comme chez toi, je te rejoins tout de suite. Ma chambre c'est la deuxième porte à droite.

Tony déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jay et susurra à son oreille :

Ne me fais pas trop languir.

Puis, il monta à l'étage. Il trouva rapidement la chambre de Jethro. Il ôta ses vêtements, pour finalement se retrouver en boxer. Il effleura doucement les draps du lit, du bout des doigts. _**Hum… Quelle douceur… **_Il s'y allongea, en attendant Gibbs. Il passa les évènements de la journée en revue. _**Quand même, je suis vraiment chanceux…**_ Soudain, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. _**Jay, je t'en prie dépêche toi… **_Quand enfin, celui qu'il désirait de tout son être passa la porte, Tony ne pu réprimer un frisson de plaisir. _**Tu es là, devant moi, à demi nu. Oh Jay… **_Gibbs en boxer regardait Tony, un demi sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'italien, et s'agenouilla au dessus de lui. Ils se fixèrent du regard. L'ex marine, absorbé par les yeux du jeune homme en dessous de lui, fut saisi. Saisi par cet éclat dans les yeux de Tony. L'italien avait bien remarqué la stupeur de son amant et murmura :

C'est la flamme du désir mon amour…

Alors, comme pour en apporter la preuve à Jethro, Tony arqua le bassin. De ce fait, l'aîné pu sentir à quel point le désir avait envahi son homme.

Je suis flatté de l'effet que je te fais Tony.

Embrasse moi Jay et montre moi à quel point tu m'aimes.

C'est alors que commencèrent les jeux amoureux. Ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre, explorant chaque parcelle de leurs corps. Puis, poussés par cette flamme ardente qui les consumait de l'intérieur, ils ôtèrent le dernier obstacle à leur totale découverte d'eux-mêmes. Le moment que tous deux attendaient et redoutaient à la fois arriva tout naturellement. Contrairement à leurs appréhensions, ce fut un moment de pur bonheur et d'extase, où ils comprirent la force de leur amour et de toutes ces années de retenue. Ils étaient essoufflés, en sueur, mais heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Après un rapide petit nettoyage des lieux, ils s'endormirent, Tony la tête sur le torse de Gibbs.

Ce fut Dinozzo qui s'éveilla le premier. Silencieusement, il enfila son boxer et observa son amant qui semblait dans de doux songes. Il lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts, ne voulant pas le réveiller, puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'adonna à son occupation favorite. Il regardait dehors, observant chaque fleur du jardin sous les quelques raillons de soleil naissants. Alors, une chanson lui vint en tête.

_Tu te lèves un jour de bonne heure  
Tu regardes éclore une fleur  
Tout en toi te dit  
Qu'elle est belle la vie_

Ebloui par tant de splendeur  
Qui ne dure qu'un jour  
Ou une heure  
Tu te dis  
Ma vie mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut ma vie

Un désir d'aimer  
Tout à coup t'envahir  
Et te donne envie  
Envie de t'envoler

S'il fallait donner un nom  
A cette sensation  
Qui te fait grimper  
Jusqu'au sommet du monde  
Il n'y aurait pas de mot  
Assez grand assez beau  
Mais si c'était ça le bonheur  
Mais si c'était ça le bonheur  
Mais si c'était ça le bonheur  
Tout simplement  
Tout simplement

Ecoute la chanson de ton coeur  
Ta voix s'ouvrira  
Comme une fleur  
Et tu comprendras  
Que chanter c'est ta vie

Et un jour l'amour  
Te prendra dans ses bras  
Alors tu sauras  
Ce qu'elle vaut ta vie

S'il fallait donner un nom  
A cette pulsation  
Qui te fait chanter  
Jusqu'au plus haut des ondes  
Il n'y aurait pas de mot  
Assez grand assez beau  
Mais si c'était ça le bonheur  
Mais si c'était ça le bonheur  
Mais si c'était ça le bonheur  
Tout simplement

S'il fallait donner un nom  
A cette sensation  
Qui te fait grimper  
Jusqu'au sommet du monde  
Il n'y aurait pas de mot  
Assez grand assez beau  
Mais si c'était ça le bonheur  
Oui si c'était ça le bonheur  
Si c'était ça le bonheur  
Tout simplement


End file.
